AphroditexDarius
by tafatefii
Summary: Aphrodite gets kind of drunk and want more from Darius. I know suckish summary.


**Okay, don't judge. This is my first fanfiction and please tell me if I should carry on but don't be too harsh please.**

I sat in the room awaiting my delicious hunk of a vampyre "warrior", Darius. I still can't believe he chose me to protect and give his Warrior's Oath. I mean I'm a hag from hell, a bitch, over protective and so much more. But one thing I'm not is my mother, I have sworn to the goddess Nyx that I would not become my mother. I would not be a selfish heartless bitch. A lot has happened that I still haven't wrapped my head around, first I have friends who actually like me (well sort of) and I have a boyfriend slash guardian warrior who says he loves me and doesn't just want to get into my panties( which now that I think of is worrying.).

Darius walks into the room from his warrior like duties and making sure that Stark was still alive. He's hair was all tousled which showed that he had been running.

"Hello my prophetess", Darius said walking up to me on the bed and kissing me on the lips. The feel of his lips felt so good. He pulled away and I couldn't help wanting a little more of the kiss.

"Hey, how's Stark", I asked. I wasn't concerned but I thought it would be good to be updated on what was happening around here. I mean you miss out on one thing it's like you've been gone forever.

"All is well my prophetess, there is no need to worry." Darius said. "Stark is healing very well."

"Well that's nice to now." I said dropping the subject immediately. I was not in the mood to talk about Stark right now. I mean it was so easy to see that he and Zoey had some serious chemistry.

"Would you like anything?" Darius asked. This is one of the reasons why I loved him. I've never really had a guy who cared about me the way Darius cared about me. It was new to me and it was a challenge, I mean most the assholes I dated just wanted to get into my very attractive and expensive panties and then they'd be done and it was okay with me then. I mean I was top bitch then and nothing mattered to me but that I was on top of everything. Can I blame myself? It's the way I'd been brought up but Darius brought out a side of me that I never knew still existed.

"Um, maybe a glass of wine please."

Darius got a glass out of the cupboard, opened the fridge and got a bottle of wine out. He came back and sat next to me on the bed and gave me the wine I asked for. I'd been through a lot and I think its okay just wonder of and have some wine.

Darius waited for me to finish my glass before he said anything.

"What's wrong" I asked as I finished the glass.

"Nothing my lady."

"Well then you have to stop looking at me and maybe do something else." I mumbled, starting to feel uncomfortable.

Darius noticed "There's nothing to be uncomfortable about, Aphrodite." He whispered and bent done to kiss me. He's lips staid there for a little longer than usual and I liked that. I rapped my arms around him and he did the same. I could feel his muscles through his shirt. Our lips moved in the same rhythm, the kiss was sweet and romantic like all our other kisses. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip wanting access and more contact. He allowed the access and the kiss got more heated. Our tongues danced together and I could feel the wine kicking in now. Darius's hand began to roam my body and fingers went from his chest and grabbed the hem of his shirt, I needed more contact. He allowed me to take his shirt off and in that moment I took mine off too. He moved so he was on top of me and our lips met again. This time the kiss was passionate and heated.

"I want you so much." I whispered, my breathing had quickened and it was becoming harder to speak. I ran my fingers down his chest to the zip of his jeans and I began to unbutton and unzip his jeans but he stopped me.

"Aphrodite, I don't think this is clever. You're drunk", he said breathlessly.

"It's fine." I reached for the zip again but he stopped me.

"Not like this Aphrodite." His voice was powerful and filled with authority. I'd never seen him like this before. He got off me, grabbed his shirt and put it back on. Darius stood there like he didn't know what to do. I got up and put shirt back on and then we stood in silence for what felt like forever.

"Aphrodite, I sorry." He began but I interrupted.

"No, it's fine. I see why you had to stop, I mean I don't want to wake up tomorrow and think I made a mistake. I want my first time to be special with you. So thanks for stopping." I said "But, can you come back and we can just cuddle." I said as I patted the space next to me.

"Okay." He said, as he walked and sat next to me. We got into the bed covers and we lay together, my head on his chest.

"I love you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I whispered as I drifted off into sleep.

**Review please!**


End file.
